


Bekehrung/转变

by Frigiditaet



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Author Is Not Religious, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Episode:s07e03 Zenana, Hope i didn't miss any tag, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Discussion, Season 7 Spoilers, poor Morse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet
Summary: 女人们带着她们的拒绝纷纷从他的身边擦肩而过，而他还记得自己对Trewlove坦白：“如果我遇到了那个对的人，那就什么都不重要了。”Ludo怜悯地看着这个在药物和酒精催化下被哀伤击垮的男人。他俯下身去掬起一捧散落一地的自尊，在布料摩擦声中低下头，用牙齿和手撕扯毫无防备之人的衬衫纽扣。“我说过，你看起来很儒雅，很有品位，”他感叹道，“现在看来，果然我的决定从一开始就没有错。”一个S07E03的au。包含下药、非自愿性行为、宗教问题和ooc。请注意。
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Ludo Talenti
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Bekehrung/转变

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bekehrung/转变](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310574) by [eggdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggdumpling/pseuds/eggdumpling)



> 怎么还没有人搞Ludo！看他含情脉脉的大眼睛！这洁白锃亮的牙齿！就是又奶又狠的狼狗！搞得摩哭唧唧！（？  
> 才看到有三篇了（让我来搞一个黄一点的  
> 以上（（（

“抱歉，我应该提前打电话的[1]。”Ludo进门的时候说。他看上去心情不太好，不过手里照常带了一瓶价值不菲的酒。

[1]台词：全文开头部分照抄了原台词。原台词不属于我。

他把酒瓶递给Morse，对方嘟哝着“谢谢”，看了看瓶身上的标签。

“一切都还好吗？”Morse一边开酒一边问。Ludo平时总是一副优雅而游刃有余的样子，而今天的他眼角耷拉了下来，头发也乱乱的。罪恶感爬上了Morse的脊背——他是不是发现了什么？不，他不应该的。

Ludo接过倒好酒的玻璃杯，在手里晃了晃，看澄黄的酒精挂上杯壁。“你能换首好听点的曲子吗？”他一屁股跌进沙发里，可怜兮兮地问。

Morse惊异他语气中的受伤，连忙关怀道：“当然，你想听什么？”他移开唱针，转身在一堆唱片里翻找起来，“上次那张54年版的《茶花女》？你说你还没听过……”

“哦，当然可以。”Ludo轻轻弯腰俯身，在他视线里看不到的地方往他杯子里弹了一下手指。

音乐从唱片机里轻声流淌出来。Morse转身回到沙发边上，问道：“所以，这是怎么一回事？发生了什么？”

“哦，”Ludo喝了一口，站起身在房间里踱步，“你是我的朋友，不是吗？我是说，至少我这么认为。”他补充道。

“我需要你的帮助。”他长叹一口气，眉毛撇下来，“给我点建议。”

Morse视线转向他，努力露出一个不那么心虚的笑容：“关于什么？”

“我的妻子。这听起来很疯狂，我知道，”Ludo眼睛有点发红，“但是她…过去的几个月里…我想她在出去约会，和别人。”他发出难以掩饰的抽气声。

Morse低下头，从纸盒里抽出一根香烟，“是什么…让你有这么想的理由？”

“她变得…我不知道。”Morse在Ludo忧郁的声音里用火机点烟，“但是自从我们从Monte回来之后，有些事变得不一样了。”

Morse逼迫自己无视已知的巨大破绽，提出无力的建议：“但是你们在Antibes一起了暑假。当时怎么样？”他自己都不相信他们会从中找到什么有用的信息。

“一人一张床。”Ludo灌了自己一口，满脸茫然，“她说我打呼噜。我不打呼噜。”

“那，你有和她谈过这件事吗？”Morse快速接过话，希望可以把肩上的担子推过去。

“我在害怕。”他的好友又叹一口气，用悲伤的眼睛直视他，走近两步，“我应该对她说什么？”

Morse难过地挑起眉毛又拧起它们，避开对方的视线，“噢，恐怕我是…我是你最不应该问的那个人。”他抬头冲对方一笑。

他闯入了合法的夫妻关系。喜悦、无奈、愧疚，但是他不后悔。

“的确。”Ludo出乎Morse意料地回答。一点绿莹莹的光闪过他的双眼。

门铃响了。

Ludo比他先动一步，反客为主地去开门。Morse在房间里抹了一把脸，狠狠吸了几口烟，拿起酒杯喝了一口。然后他听到高跟鞋敲击地面的声音。他霎时僵住。

“亲爱的。”门口一个女声远远地轻声说。

等到Talenti夫妇携手再次进来时，Ludo看起来已经没有刚才那么不堪了。他整整领子，随手顺了下头发，重新露出Morse熟悉的自信与闲庭信步，手里挽着身姿曼妙的女人。他甚至露出了一丝微笑。

Morse没有开口。

两方势力僵持着，直到Ludo率先打破那一点薄冰。“干杯吧，让我想想，我们应该敬什么？友谊？爱情？忠贞？”他举起还拿着的酒杯，摘掉刚才伤心欲绝的面具，以胜利者的姿态向他致辞。Morse抚摸着自己的酒杯没有动，他感觉血液仿佛凝固了。

“你怎么不喝。”Ludo自己嘬了一口，疑惑地看向他。

Morse没有动。他不知道现在说点什么还能不能掩盖罪行。

对方轻笑一声，看向Violetta，缓缓地开始发表演讲，“我，本来打算拜访一个瑞典大使馆的朋友。他当时正要去见一个什么部长，所以我想，既然我有时间打发，那我就，给你，打电话好了。”他从善如流地解释来龙去脉，声音俏皮而讽刺，一扫刚才的颓唐，“不过，当时我编了个善意的谎言。”

“哦，是吗？”Morse听到自己这么问。

“我告诉城门分局的工作人员，说我是一个瑞典警察，正要找你商量一些要紧事。”Ludo晃着头，像在给小孩子讲睡前故事，体贴地放慢了语速，加强了重音，“于是他们给了我一个能联系得上你的电话号码。”

“只是，我很不解…”Ludo怕他听不懂一般还在娓娓道来，但是Morse已经快听不下去了。“…因为这是一个我认识的电话号码。”

“我的夫人，在一个我认为可以找到你的电话那头和一个我熟悉的地址那里，做什么？”

Morse求助地看向Violetta，希望她可以站出来说一句话，但是女人没有。她紧紧抱着Ludo的手臂，盯着他地砖上的一个小坑。

“我回到家，和她讲完了这个深情的故事，她显然被感动了。”Ludo无视了他的愚蠢举动，继续独白，“所以我们决定放下成见，互相倾诉，最后冰释前嫌。我好心提议最后试探你一下，也许其中还有什么我们不了解的误会。很遗憾，”他摊开手，“根据你刚刚的表现，你没有坦白，没有悔改。而且你走得太远了。Morse。”

他示意Violetta开始她的独舞。

她往旁边走开一步，终于看向Morse。

“我不爱你。”在Morse殷切与渴求的目光里，她开口了。

Morse恍惚间捕捉到指尖末梢的寒意。

“我从你身上感觉不到任何东西。从来没有。”女人的目光紧紧锁定他。她轻轻摇着头，用和Ludo如出一辙的语气哄他。

“那是一个错误。”她撇开头去。

Morse如同一尊雕像一般伫立着。半晌过后，他一口吞下杯子里剩余的透明液体。

Talenti夫妇在房间的另一端望着他。昏暗的房间里，一切显得那么不真切，仿佛只是个虚构的场景，仿佛一切还可以重新回到几个月前，什么都没有发生的时候。他铲墙纸的进度毫无变化，地上的油漆印没有清洗，厨房里还放着Ludo第一次带的酒的玻璃瓶，除了角落里一盏小小的台灯和微弱的顶灯，房间里再没有其他光源。

Violetta在吟唱的茶花女中转身离去。Ludo还在原地抱着手臂靠着门框看着他。

“不。”他喉咙里模糊地挤出一句。

这大概是他第一次拒绝看清事实。但是Ludo危险的目光，Violetta发动汽车离去的马达声，还有唱片机里他们从未一起听过的茶花女都在提醒他：有些不可逆转的事情发生了。

“我很抱歉。”他对着空荡的走廊喃喃自语。

他感觉世界轻微旋转起来，像一个巨大的婴儿摇篮开始晃动。他无法控制自己的思绪，现在好像又无法控制自己的身体。

Ludo慢慢走过来，“不，现在我才要抱歉。”他的老同学轻柔地说。他的臂弯接住了踉跄的侦探。Morse的眼睛还睁着，但是已经对不上焦了。他试图搀扶着Morse往前走几步，但是对方肢体僵硬，像个散装的木偶。他只好换个姿势，把Morse往卧室的方向拖去。

等到Morse下一刻重新回到自己的意识，他已经躺在自己的单人床上了。他不知道时间过了多久，但是该发生的已经发生。他无法自主顺畅地呼吸。每每吸进空气，他的胸口就一阵闷疼，压倒了他的心脏。呼吸不再是他生命不可分割的一部分，因为疼痛在更快地将他逼向死亡。Ludo似乎刚刚把他丢到床上，他手臂还撑在他旁边。

“谢谢。”他艰难而天真地咕哝出一个词，随后悲伤又攥紧了他，让他眼前阵阵发黑。

那个让他放下戒心的女人实实在在地从他盔甲里面击溃了他，天旋地转里全是她最后的四句话：我不爱你。我从来没有感觉到什么。从未。这一切是个错误。接着这四句话被不同的声音讲出来：Violetta的，不辞而别的Claudine的，错过的Joan的，不了了之的Monica的，擦肩而过的Alice的，转身离开的Susan的。Claudine说“这只是性，不是爱”，Joan告诉他太晚了，Monica听说他的出走幻想时满脸惊愕，Alice毫不留情地收回机会，Susan与他形同陌路，现在上面还有最新的一层伤疤。

我不爱你。我不爱你。千千万万遍。

女人们带着她们的拒绝纷纷从他的身边擦肩而过，而他还记得自己对Trewlove坦白：“如果我遇到了那个对的人，那就什么都不重要了。”

Ludo怜悯地看着这个在药物和酒精催化下被哀伤击垮的男人。他俯下身去掬起一捧散落一地的自尊，在布料摩擦声中低下头，用牙齿和手撕扯毫无防备之人的衬衫纽扣。

“我说过，你看起来很儒雅，很有品位，”他感叹道，“现在看来，果然我的决定从一开始就没有错。”

Morse在意识模糊间试图推开他，但是无力的手臂举起来只像是半推半就。Ludo往他的胸口拱，成功地让Morse的手臂挂在他的脖子上。Morse想把手臂抽回来，但是他没有力气了。

尽管Ludo在解开他衬衫的同时把领带往上推紧了些，他依然没有去反抗，没有去尝试大口呼吸。无数声音在他耳边絮语，合唱、独奏，无数个他自己混在其中厌恶地唾弃他，让他的肋骨无法伸展。当Ludo咬在他颈侧时，他剧烈地喘了几声，随后感觉更重的石头被放在了他的胸口。他无知地流下眼泪，想把身体蜷缩起来，但是Ludo正压在他身上。

“真是艺术。”老同学啧啧赞叹，在Morse心口的皮肤上响亮地亲了一记。他抽掉了Morse的皮带。除了嘴唇在蠕动着抗议，摊着的人没有任何其他反应。Ludo坐起身扒掉他的裤子，任由他的手臂滑落下去，砸在被子上。突然失去另一个热源的警长在冷空气里瑟缩了一下。

“我回来了。”Ludo笑着调侃他，重新俯身下去，在英国人身上大快朵颐。对他的抚弄和挑逗，Morse只能小声地呻吟和轻微地颤抖。他指挥不动他的手脚，他的肢体和器官都在背叛他。他的理智被意识暴怒地撕碎，而意识抛下了血肉躯体离家出走，徒留止不住的钝痛。

自称的世界人似乎很满意，他的手指在Morse的乳头附近打圈，换来对方无所适从的扭动。

“‘像小狗一样巴巴地追求美女’，我当时这么说。”Ludo啃噬着他的锁骨和自制的边缘，“现在我要把它纠正成‘像小狗一样巴巴地追求美人’。” 世界商人欣赏着自己正在啜泣的杰作，“你知道我买卖艺术品，我现在想的就是：‘赚大发了。’”他毫不吝啬地给予最高评价：“多么可惜，我的夫人和全世界，错过了这么美妙的瞬间。”

下一刻，Ludo的一根手指伸了进来，满怀柔情地给他做扩张，而他毫无感激之心地抬起自己的腰，试图躲过这酷刑。“嘘，别动。”他的老同学安慰他，另一只手像拨弄竖琴般扫过他的肋骨，“听说你吃的不多，我该给你喝酒前带一点酸奶的。”他吮吸Mose最后一根肋骨下凹陷进去的皮肤，声音里充满了真诚的歉意与遗憾。

Morse哆嗦着接受他的好意。

他的四肢愈发寒冷。Violetta唤醒了其他沉睡的女孩们，而她们继续唤醒了更多浅浅埋葬着的尸体。他和Thursday的吵架和分道扬镳。Max和Jim对他失望透顶。他没有紧跟着追问下去、结果第二天就遇害的Dr. Benford。被他逼得死不瞑目的George。因为他的过错哭泣着离开警局的Shirley。在Blythe Mount女子学院的黑暗里一闪而过的坠落的女孩。那晚他离去不久就被枪杀的Bixby。明明上一刻还在吃奶酪酸黄瓜三明治、下一次就被打死的Tommy Cork。在审讯室里上吊的蝴蝶夫人Stromming。都是他的错。每一颗也许多多少少有过一点的真心，都被他笨拙地打碎在地上。他活不成一个温和的普通人，只会熟练地辜负好意和期待，伤害朋友和所有善待过他的人。要么把自己留在荒芜的沙漠，要么把他们留在失望和冰冷的死亡里。

他在缺氧和窒息的边缘挣扎。生物的本能一次一次把他拉回来，但他还是盲目地尝试投入那片灰色的海里。

Ludo在他体内愈发放肆。他捞起Morse的腰，而失恋的人早已没有力气挣扎，如同一只失去灵魂的破布娃娃被抱起来，安放在现在唯一一个爱抚他的人的胯上。他乖顺地在Ludo身上坐好，上身靠在对方怀里。他感觉到几个轻柔的吻落在他的发梢和额头，一双有力的手环绕着他。

一个成功人士，有音乐和美人相伴，想必每天都是活在无忧无虑的快乐里，向世界自信满满地发起挑战的。

当Ludo几秒后毫不客气地顶进来的时候，他终于哭喊出来。Ludo顶的太深，而他太久没有和男人做过了。比起粗枝大叶的男人带来的片刻满足感，女人给他的关怀能让他在每个深夜落泪。他在支离破碎的某一个瞬间想起Constance的灰蓝的坟墓，只有人名和日期，没有照片和墓志铭，但是他的脑海里能总浮现出她的脸，而他的名字就是她留给世界的最后一句话。她走得太早了。他痛恨自己竟然敢奢求她多留一会，在这个污浊的人间只为了他的一己私欲多饱受折磨一会儿。他应该为她的去世感到高兴，但是他只会啪嗒地掉眼泪。

Ludo满怀同情地拉起他的手，用Morse自己的袖子给他擦脸。几声之后，他已经哑了嗓子叫不出来，只会止不住地抽噎。在晃动颠簸的浪潮上，盛在他眼眶里冰凉的盐水被不断泼洒出来。穿着他平时橄榄绿色大衣的人们在他的幻觉中站在床前看着他。他们有的戴着王冠，有的拿着盾牌抽出剑，穿着马靴的，提着斧头的，抱着鲜花和婴儿的，脖子上挂着绞绳的，身上有尚未干涸血迹的，人模狗样的，狼眼的，长着鸟喙的，吐着分叉信子的[2]。他们看着当下无用的他自己，看着他被那个夸赞他的人握着腰。Ludo还一身他来时的黑皮夹克和花里胡哨的衬衫，鞋子也没有脱；而他只剩下白衬衫和领带，在灵与肉上要被撕成两半的剧痛中抓紧了对方的手臂。

[2]幻象：赫尔曼黑塞的《荒原狼》的主题之一。男主人公以为自己的内心是半狼半人，最后被教导每个人都有无数个不同的人格形象。

Ludo狠狠地开拓他，舔舐他身上的几个伤疤。那些是他平日被遮掩着的无能的证据。领带还拴在他的脖子上，只不过有点太紧了，勒出一道红痕。Ludo随手拽住那条黑色的布料，在手上绕几圈。他被迫低下头，发出一声痛苦的鼻音，只因为这个动作逼使他呼出一口气，牵连到了胸口的伤。Ludo吻上他的嘴唇，他在对方的攻势中放弃了抵抗，顺从地张开了嘴。充满进攻性的客人一路深入，掠过他的上颚和靠后的牙龈，卷着他的舌头咂嘴。他乖乖缴出肺里的空气，直到最后眼冒金星。

Ludo湿漉漉的眼睛在他面前模糊不清。他享受着首次进入的无人地，手指拨弄着Morse汗湿的头发。

“Violetta说过的吧，”他发出一声满足的喟叹，又捣了几下，换来两声呜咽，“比起失去她，我更怕失去你。这话倒不假。”他停下来喘两口，又继续：“只不过她是我已经失去过的，而你，我还没有。”

“但是，看，我觉得我把你照顾得挺好的。”伪装成绵羊的狼一边在他身上印下一串吻痕一边说道，“我可以天天带你去听音乐会，室内乐、交响乐、歌剧，最好的演奏家、乐团、歌手，都可以。我可以带你去维也纳，从街头餐馆大小教堂一直听到国家剧院，最好的位置，你永远买不起的入场票。我夫人差点把你丢出我的视线，但是现在都没关系了。她继续去找下一个猎物，而我，”他攀上Morse的肩膀把他往下按了按，对方无助地抽搐两下，“你要是愿意来陪我，我们都不会孤单。”

Ludo的声音里还是一片纯洁，“你以为Violetta是你的Violetta[3]，你以为她是你的真爱，但是很可惜，她是Don Giovanni[4]。她曾是我的弱点，然后离开了我，使我变得无所畏惧。你也踏入了同样的陷阱，Morse，但是我愿意像你抛出橄榄枝。”他亲吻他的脸颊，吻过那双大海一样的蓝眼睛，“你可以做那只歇脚的鸽子。”

[3]茶花女剧情：著名交际花Violetta不顾她的时下情人男爵，爱上中低等贵族出身的Alfredo。随后Violetta认为她影响了Alfredo的生活，悲痛离去。Alfredo以为Violetta不再爱她，种种之后与男爵决斗，之后出国避难。当他回来时，他见到了贫困潦倒的Violetta，她在弥留之际最后表明她的心意，最后死去。

[4] Don Giovanni：即唐•璜（唐•乔万尼），西班牙著名情圣（传说），最后被前来复仇的少女父亲的鬼魂拖下地狱。莫扎特根据其创作过著名歌剧。

他蛊惑的语言在被药物绑架的大脑里盘亘。

Morse还在混沌中等待悲痛离去，他曾经擅长的思考早不再存在于他的字典里。Ludo把Morse放回床上，推搡着将他翻了个面，让他跪趴着。他的手沿着警长的尾椎一路摸上去，然后绕到他身前随意抓挠。Morse连连后仰，直至抵到另一个人身上无路可退。Ludo猛地叼住他的后颈。粗重而湿热的鼻息喷洒在他的肩上。

然后刚才短暂退出去的东西又插了进来。狼捉住Morse的两只手臂，拉到了他的身后按住。他勉励支撑，还是在天昏地暗中往前栽倒，然后一头磕在身前的墙上。额头上的剧痛和胸口的钝痛不分上下。黑暗从后面兜头蒙住了他，让他从残酷的现实里休息了半分钟。等他再反应过来时，Ludo正把他按在墙上操干。他忍不住咳了两下。他很想呕吐，但是他知道他从上午就没吃东西，现在什么都不会吐出来。空腹感和失落、悲伤混杂在一起，如同一块板结的羽毛、血汗和泥巴填满了他的胸腔。

他感觉自己要坏掉了。他希望上帝可以把他的整个腐烂的胸膛用冰淇淋勺挖走，留下一个弱小但干净的新人类。他长大后从来不信上帝，但是从来没有哪一次他这么渴求宗教与信仰，抑或几片安眠药与止痛剂。他现在就是一个颤抖着的虔诚贵格教徒[5]。他把眼泪和祷告用颧骨和前额抹在哭墙上。他用敞开的胸怀迎接无机质的砖墙瓦砾。Ludo担忧的声音远远地响起：“…你吓到我了，Morse，我希望你不是故意的…”

[5]贵格：即震颤者（Quaker）的音译，因早期领袖号诫“听到上帝的话而发抖”得名。

他无声地流泪。他要重新皈依，他要忏悔，忏悔他的不信与玷污的话，忏悔他恬不知耻地勾引了有夫之妇、背叛了他的朋友，忏悔他残忍而轻蔑地践踏了所有人的好意，忏悔他害死了无数条人命，忏悔他三十二年做过的一切事，忏悔他的原罪。

他听到耳廓里血管冲刷的声音，如同世界尽头的波浪冲刷着人类的恶与疲惫。比起滔天的洪水海涛，他的存在是如此渺小；而仁慈的天父说过，他连麻雀也不会忘记，人又怎么觉得被抛弃了呢？

Ludo最后射在他里面。他在被宽慰的那一刻痛哭流涕。

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：抽烟、喝酒和吸毒都有害健康，同时会对社会造成极大不良影响，破坏社会治安。拒绝抽喝吸，保护双肺、口腔、食道、胃部和大脑。吸毒更是违法行为，不要加入下药强奸女性的歹徒，不要害人家破人亡，在公共场所注意保护自己。  
> 一个白天精虫上脑搞完了（。希望大家可以爽到（不并没有。  
> 太久没有用中文写东西了，希望这篇还能勉强下咽（强行找借口。  
> 最后祝简中不死。


End file.
